There has been proposed a copying apparatus using an automatic resetting mechanism which resets various modes to the standard mode (for example, with conditions for making a single copy at a magnification of 1X at a medium density.) If any key is not operated within a prescribed period of time after the end of a copying operation or input by any key.
However, when absence of paper (hereinafter referred to as "paper empty") is detected in the conventional copying apparatus, it sometimes happens that the set mode returns to the standard mode because of the lapse of an automatic resetting period before supplying new copy paper in the paper portion by operator. In such a case, it is necessary to set again the desired mode, which is troublesome. If copy operation is started without setting again the desired mode, the copy is made in a wrong manner.
Under such circumstances, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,685 discloses a copying apparatus in which automatic resetting is prohibited when paper empty is detected. However, this conventional apparatus has a problem. While the operator leaves the apparatus for supplying new copy paper into the empty paper storing portion, other operator is likely to start a copy operation in a wrong mode set by the former operator.